half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Sector F Lambda Complex
Sector F Lambda ComplexHalf-LifeBlack Mesa Transit System map is one of the seven main sectors of the Black Mesa Research Facility. It is connected to the Yellow Line of the Black Mesa Transit System.Black Mesa Transit System map Overview The heavily fortified Lambda Reactor Complex is the site of Black Mesa's top secret teleportation labs, mostly made of a huge reactor consisting of the Lambda Reactor Coolant System, and the cylindrical Lambda Reactor Core. The core of the reactor facility consist of four levels - Level A (yellow), Level B (red), Level C (blue), and D (green) - that fuel an extremely powerful teleportation portal on Level A, where Survey Teams are equipped and sent to Xen. One side of Sector F is linked to the rest of the facility via a Secured Access of the Lambda Sector Transport, located on level B of the Sector E Materials Transport. There Adrian Shephard confronts the Black Ops that took hold of the area. One vent found near the tracks directly links to the Level A of Sector F, where Shephard witnesses Gordon Freeman's departure to Xen. Central Complex Bay 3 Written as "Central Complex Bay 3", it is accessed from Waste Processing Area 3. It contains an office and several hangars protected by a Ceiling Turret, filled with Vortigaunts and Alien Grunts, as well as Snark Mines. An elevator leads to the Black Mesa Central Complex, but it cannot be accessed. Under is a small HECU-controlled sewer accessed through a trapdoor, with a few Barnacles, cockroaches, and an Ichthyosaur and Leeches underwater. There another trapdoor leads to the outside where an M1A1 Abrams is stationed in front of the other access to the Black Mesa Central Complex, where another elevator is found. Black Mesa Central Complex After the Bay 3 elevator the Central Complex is found below. There nuclear generators can be found. One of them is damaged and radioactive waste has spilled on the floor. Mechanized Infantry Repair Bay The next area is the Mechanized Infantry Repair Bay, a large garage where an Abrams was apparently being repaired before the Resonance Cascade. There HECU soldiers are fighting with Alien Grunts. A corridor with more Alien Grunt, Vortigaunts and a Xen Sentry Turret leads to the Lambda Reactor Complex. Hazardous Materials Handling Bays Hazardous Materials Bay A This storage area is full of Black Mesa cargo crates and explosive barrels, and is likely used to store fuel for the Lambda Reactor. It has a catwalk around its perimeter. When Gordon passes through here on his way to the Lambda Complex, he is attacked by four Black Ops. After killing them, he takes a lift down to Hazardous Materials Bay B. Hazardous Materials Bay B Test Firing Chamber The Test Firing Chamber appears to be a target range for experimental weapons such as the Gluon Gun. Gordon enters this room in the chapter Lambda Core and is given the Gluon Gun by a scientist. He can then open two test firing tubes, one of which contains a Bullsquid, and the other several Headcrabs. Lambda Reactor Coolant System Coolant System 01 Pump Station 01 Coolant System 02 Pump Station 02 Auxiliary Coolant Tank Maintenance Station Lambda Reactor Core Level A Supply depot Teleport Operated by the Main Portal Controls. Level B Level C Level D Trivia The logos and signs seen in Sector F are very different in style from the other logos and signs seen elsewhere in the facility. That could either mean these levels were among the last to be designed, or that Sector F is one of the most recent sectors of Black Mesa (as one of the fonts is also used in the rather recent Biodome Complex). The particular font used for the large letters is Eurostile; the one used for the small letters is Helvetica LT Condensed Black. Gallery File:Pit schematics.jpg|Possible schematics for the Lambda Reactor Core. File:Ichthyosaur-beta.jpg File:C3a2e0000.jpg File:Bullsquid headcrab attack2.jpg File:Scanner-lambda-core.jpg File:C3a2a0001.jpg File:C3a2c0002.jpg File:Shotgun scientist HL.jpg File:C3a2d0000.jpg File:Longjump lambda.jpg File:LambdaTeleportationSystem.jpg File:We Are Not Alone 3.jpg File:Hecu vs vorts1.jpg File:Hecu vs vorts2.jpg File:Uplink firing squad.jpg File:Uplink vorts burning.jpg File:Uplinkradioantenna.jpg File:Uplinkradioantenna2.jpg File:G-Man Garg Uplink.jpg File:Hldemo10000.jpg List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' Notes and references Category:Locations Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Black Mesa Sectors